A Stray Lion Under a Gray Sky
by kaitlinrsowder
Summary: LeonXSora T at first may become M or R later


.:Sora:.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this Sora? It may be nerve-wracking and throw you off!" Goofy looked over to me with a worried face.

"Yeah! You need to be in top shape for this!" Donald reprimanded without looking away from the windshield.

"I'm sure guys." I said, "what if I die?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Donald and Goofy both screamed is almost complete unison.

"But it is a possibility, and I believe they should get a chance to see me again." They both became silent after that. After a few minutes Hollow Bastion was in sight. From up here I could tell that restoration was close to done, if not done already. They even had a landing bay not connected to the committee building. Without a word we all had seemed to decide that there was the best place to land. We did not want to catch any attention since we could never know if Xehanort had followers here. So instead of my normal outfit I wore some gray-wash jeans and a short sleeved hoodie that was black and dark red. I grabbed my things as we landed and started towards the door.

"We'll be here to pick you up in three days, ok Sora?" Donald reminded me.

"Yep! Three days!" I opened the door and walked away from the landing pad. 'Now just to find everyone.'

.:Leon:.

"SQUALL!" Yuffie exclaimed while buzzing around like a honeybee with caffeine.

"My name is LEON! What do you need?" I tried not to groan. Yuffie is still the only person who doesn't believe that my name is Leon. I lost my ID while fighting Heartless before we met, and I only had my dad's ID with me.

Yuffie shoved a big box onto the coffee table saying, "You have a package!"

I must admit I was surprised. Dad said he would wait to talk to me until after I got back from delivering a copy of his ID with an important letter to Ansem. Otherwise no one else would know I was here. I looked at the package hesitantly looking for the sender name. As soon as I found it I could barely contain my excitement, since Mom had sent it to me. I guess she must've finally got dad to spill the beans on my location.

"Who is Riona?" Yuffie asked, the implication in her voice told me she thought it was my girlfriend or something like that. Which would be impossible for me.

"My mom," I replied. I started opening it. I almost expected a letter from everyone telling me to please come home. But instead I was greeted with only with single letter from that said, _to my son_ , and quite a few books. I grabbed the letter and opened it swiftly. I began to read the letter which started off with:

 _My Dear Son,_

 _I am so worried about you! I just found out where you were and I hoped you have stayed there or someone at this address knew where to send it to. But I have bad news._

At that sentence my heart dropped. "Yuffie, could you please leave me alone for this?" I asked. I knew whatever she has written would make me cry. I need to be strong for the committee since for some weird reason I am leader.

"You always want to be alone!" Yuffie hmpfed and crossed her arms. "It's almost as if you hate me!"

"I'm sorry." I stared into her eyes, which noticeably got larger in disbelief. "But it would mean a lot more than usual for me if you did. So please?"

She nodded hear head softly. Probably not sure what to do since I don't apologize often. She closed the door behind her and I started reading the letter again.

 _My Dear Son,_

 _I am so worried about you! I just found out where you were and I hoped you have stayed there or someone at this address knew where to send it to. But I have bad news._

 _The heartless, which no doubt has also invaded where you are as well, took a major toll on our world. Our former population of 983 is now down to 235. Both men and women, young and old, and friends and strangers died._

 _Among those whose lives were taken was my dear love, your father._

I almost wanted to take the letter to everyone else to read. I am reading it correctly right? I can't be! My father was the only Keyblader my section of worlds had! Plus he was seasoned! I reread the letter to that point at least five more times. Then the tears started flowing down my face. I heard a yelp from Yuffie and some excited chatter from outside the door. I wiped my eyes and tried to read the rest of the letter before someone burst in.

 _I have included his research journals, within them I believe you will find the reason he sent you there. Plus I've included his death certificate to prove his death. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother_

 _Riona_

I put the letter back into its envelope and back into the box. I had to lean my head back and count to a hundred to compose myself. I still heard chatter outside the door. I wonder if it's one of their friends. Or maybe Axel back with an update on Sora? I stood up on weak knees and cleared my voice. "Stay strong Leon, you've got this." I tried to put my indifferent face back on, and grabbed the box while opening the door, heading to my room.

Everyone was out there and they stopped chatting when I came out. I almost though Yuffie started them gossiping, but then I realized in the middle of them all, was Sora, who put on his ridiculous smile as he always does.

"I almost thought you were staying in there just to avoid me!" Small chuckles rolled off his tongue. My heart started beating fast, he shouldn't be here.

.:Sora:.

I got to the door of the Committee building about mid-day. There was a key card scanner by the door. Darn, not the sneaky hello I wanted. 'I'm going to have to ring the door.' Then I realized Tron made a card for me before anyone else. When I tried it the door slid open, with a nice seamless motion. As I walked in I could almost not believe it was real.

They remodeled the place to look really nice. I was almost as if I was walking into a house that belonged to Mickey and Minnie, almost like a vacation house. I heard Yuffie speak for a bit away. She sounded slightly angry with whoever she was talking to. If they responded to her I did not hear them. I started walking through the hallways until I found her. I paused when I saw her. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. I heard her mutter, "But he NEVER apologizes! What the hell is that letter about?"

"Who never apologizes?" Her back stiffened up as I said that. She jumped and yelped when she turned back to look at me. As soon as she yelped I heard footsteps come down the hall fast.

"What is it- Sora? What are you doing here?" Aerith had gotten her hair cut since I last seen her. Instead of a long braid down her back, it was a small ponytail that came to the bottom of her neck. Cid, for the first time since I have met him, was clean shaven.

We all sat down at the couches Yuffie was on and started talking about why I came to see them.

"Since that may happen, I decided to come visit you for three days, so I can remember who all it is I am fighting for. Plus If I die, I don't want to die wishing I've seen you guys again." Everyone looked very somber. Aerith looked as if she was about to say something but we heard the door open.

When I looked to the door I saw Leon. My breath was almost taken away. I thought it was Impossible to get even more gorgeous! He had cut his hair to where the barely scraped the top of his shoulders and it seemed darker than usual. To cut the small amount of tension I smiled and said, "I almost thought you were staying in there just to avoid me!" I laughed nervously because I thought his eyes darkened, but then I realized he had been crying.

"Well I am going to go to my room. No one disturb me." Leon said, back to his stoic self. As he walked to his room I wondered if anyone else had noticed the wavering in his voice.


End file.
